Kirkland's Home for the Strange and Otherwise Unwelcome
by silkplants
Summary: Alfred is an animal shifter living in a world where magical and mythical beings like him are hunted down and killed. He's searching for the rumored safe place, a home called Kirkland's, where he can live in peace. Though, once he gets there, he might find that Kirkland's isn't as safe as it was advertised. Fantasy AU. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

As he squinted into the darkness, Alfred abandoned the dirt path, blood pounding in his ears as he stumbled through the underbrush. He could hear yelling and footsteps behind him, and although he was exhausted, his desperation kept him going more than anything. His fur was sticky and matted with blood, his pointed wolf ears flattened against his head. He was injured, badly, and losing strength at a rapid pace.

He bounded through the woods, his lithe wolf frame darting under and over low branches and rocks. He was looking for one house in particular, where there were rumors that creatures like him could be safe. It was usually called Kirkland's, but its full name was Kirkland's Home for the Strange and Otherwise Unwelcome. He didn't know much about the Kirklands, other than the fact that there were six brothers. And, that it was Arthur who founded the home, whichever brother he was.

The sound of yelling faded until Alfred could no longer hear it, and he allowed himself a few moments of rest. He shifted back to his human form and rested against a tree. His breath was heavy, and labored, his eyes half lidded. He had to keep going, he was sure the house couldn't be far.

One hand over his side, he bit his lip, grimacing as he lay back. His eyes slid shut, though he forced himself to open them again and stay awake. He was afraid of falling asleep, but soon it grew too tempting. Alfred shifted back to his wolf form and got to his feet, deciding that moving was the only way to stay awake.

He never heard the yelling again, or saw the crowd, but every step was proving to be a struggle. He jumped down from a stone ledge onto the forest below, wincing at the strain. He shuffled forwards, and his ears perked up, detecting the sound of music.

Alfred began moving towards it, at this point accepting anyone who might offer some help. He came to a large, curious looking house. He could only see it out of the corner of his eye. If he looked directly in it's direction, he couldn't find it. The walls were all sorts of colors, music drifting out from the windows, all of which were open a few inches. The original building looked small, but with all the additions and towers attached to it, it was grand. There was a large garden beside the house, and the whole place seemed welcoming. He moved towards it, and, finally, collapsed in the dirt just a few yards from the entrance. He gave a quiet whimper, and then a weak bark, shifting to his human form and passing out just before the door opened.

When Alfred woke up, he was lying on a few blankets, bandages wrapped around his side. He groaned, and blinked a few times, taking in the area around him. He wasn't the only person in the room. There were only a few others, and each seemed to have some sort of ailment, be it a common cold or a broken bone.

Alfred took another look around, realizing that none of these people were human. There was a siren sitting in a bathtub, her arm in a sling. There was a gnome on a bed, sneezing and coughing as he attempted to read a book. There was even a centaur, who was struggling to fit into the room he was too tall for.

Perhaps the most striking creature in the room was the one who didn't seem sick at all. His skin was a dark grey-blue, and dotted with darker freckles. His hair wasn't dark in the slightest, however, and it was a light yellow. His eyes were yellow too, but had bright green irises. He had pointed ears. At first, Alfred thought he might be a fairy or a pixie, but he was a little too tall, and he didn't have wings. He must have been a changeling, then. The changeling looked over, and caught Alfred staring. Alfred was a bit embarrassed, but the stranger came over, glancing over him.

"Ah. You're awake, then." The changeling seemed pleased. "Not often we get shifters like you around here, I worried I'd have a hard time treating you but it wasn't so bad. You were in your human form, after all. Now, if you had been your animal it may have been different..-" The changeling realized he had begun rambling, and he stopped. "Anyways...Arthur Kirkland. And what would your name be?"

Alfred recognized the name at once. "Arthur Kirkland..then, I made it." He rubbed his forehead, and began to smile out of relief. "I made it." He repeated, sitting up with a grunt. "I'm Alfred..Alfred F. Jones. You have no idea how happy I am to see ya."

Arthur smiled faintly, but didn't seemed surprised. "Well..I hope you feel as safe as everyone else who stays here." He held out his hand, and Alfred shook it. It was then that Arthur cleared his throat, stepping back and standing up straight.

"Well, Alfred. You obviously know where you are, but, welcome to Kirkland's Home for the Strange and Otherwise Unwelcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred found that he couldn't recover fast enough. He's been in the designated infirmary since he had arrived a few days prior. He knew that saying put for now was probably a good idea, but he was too curious about the rest of the house. The most he'd seen was down the hallway when someone, usually Arthur, opened the door to come in and check on him. He thought about all this while lying down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was odd to live here. It was as if time moved differently, though, he supposed it must. He didn't have the sense of danger that he had outside of the home. Perhaps time moved slower because the surroundings seemed safer. Then, Alfred heard the door crack and he sat up.

"Arthur!" He grinned, waving. "Hey, hey, can I leave now? I'm feelin' great, really-" Alfred bounced up and down on his bed, his grin giving away his excitement. Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked over, pushing Alfred back down so he could look him over.

"I suppose you could.. walk around a little...so long as you don't overdo it. I'm sure I could spare the time to show you around. And I guess you don't need to stay in here anymore. I've been preparing a room for you anyways."

Alfred swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood, smiling as he stretched. When he took his first step, he stumbled a bit. But, he regained his footing and went out the door, Arthur following close behind.

"So-" The caretaker began, leading him down the hall. "I started this place with my brothers a few years ago. They're the only humans you'll see here, but don't worry. They're good people. You can stay here as long as you want, but don't think it's going to be for free. I'm sure you'd be very useful outside, in the gardens. Your human appearance is also quite helpful, you'll be able to go into town without anyone finding you out. At least, they won't if you're careful."

Alfred looked around, glancing at Arthur once in a while to be sure he wasn't falling behind. The house seem well cared for, if a little old fashioned. The strangest thing about the house was that there were bells attached to all the walls. But before he could ask what they were for, Arthur led him into another room.

The house was full, but not overly crowded, which was perhaps attributed to the outbuildings and extensions on the home. Just like the outside, the inside was colorful. There were pictures of various mythical creatures here and there, but the most numerous thing in the home were the books. There were shelves and shelves of them, the bookcases covering entire walls. Alfred smiled to himself. It seemed Arthur had a passion aside from running the place.

Alfred cleared his throat. "You...must like to read. How do you have time?"

Arthur smiled. "I don't. But I like looking at them. If I can find a few minutes I can read rather quickly." He shrugged. "Come on. I'll lead you to your room.

Alfred followed the changeling down a long hallway. He wondered if he would be staying in an extension, or one of the smaller buildings outside. However, Arthur stopped in front of a door that was still part of the main building. Arthur opened the door, revealing the room behind it.

It was plain, but comfortable. There was a full size bed against the far wall, a small table beside it. A white, old-fashioned armchair sat in the corner of the room, a spare blanket folded over the arm of it. The bedsheets were an orange color, the curtains white to match the chair. "I know it isn't very exciting," Arthur began. "But I'm sure that, over time, you'll personalize it to your liking."

Alfred just shook his head and walked inside, smiling as he looked around. "It's great. Don't worry about it." Arthur seemed relieved, and he took a step back. "Right. Well, you've walked around enough for now. I'll let you know when it's time to eat. For now, get some rest. The changeling took his leave, and Alfred lay down, looking around his new room. It was then he noticed yet another bell attached to his wall. He'd have to ask Arthur about that.

Alfred woke up to someone calling his name and prodding his shoulder, though the voice was so faint he almost missed it. He sat up, and looked around, though he saw no one.

"Good..you're actually up." A figure appeared beside Alfred's bed, smiling and pushing up his glasses. He was tall, a little taller than Alfred himself, with wavy blond hair that stuck out and went down to his shoulders. He had big, round glasses, pointed ears, and his eyes were a strange lavender. He had the characteristics of an elf, Alfred was sure. "Oh, um, my name is Matthew, by the way..Arthur asked me if I would come get you for dinner and I agreed, so, you know. Here I am." He stepped back, and rubbed his arm.

Alfred nodded as he got to his feet. "Matthew...good to meet you. I'm Alfred." He grinned and took Matthew's hand, shaking it and letting it go. "Thanks, by the way, I'm starvin'." Matthew led him to the main dining room. It was crowded with creatures of all kinds. Some were sitting at the table, though others were too large, and had to stand. A fraction of them could sit on top of the doorframes or in windowsills and be comfortable.

Alfred found a place to sit as Arthur set trays of food on the table. The residents of the home started to gather food onto their plates, Alfred following their example. Arthur looked to his left as Arthur sat beside him, starting to eat. The room buzzed with conversation, and Alfred remembered his question. "Hey, Arthur, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. About all these bells-" Said bells began to ring loudly, and the people in the room grew deathly silent.


End file.
